


Ocean Eyes

by uchihaotakuhime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Zutara, my first zutara fic, you write what you want to read, zuko x katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihaotakuhime/pseuds/uchihaotakuhime
Summary: Zutara. Lyrics Prompt: Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara - Relationship, zuko x katara - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> _No fair  
>  You really know how to make me cry  
> When you gimme those ocean eyes  
> I'm scared  
> I've never fallen from quite this high  
> Falling into your ocean eyes  
> Those ocean eyes_

When he thinks of the color blue, he thinks of the sky and the ocean beneath. 

He thinks of Katara.

Zuko thinks of its beauty reflected in her eyes. They hold every emotion as the ocean itself, from its peaceful lulls to its thunderous storms. She _is_ the sea, rippling with passion like a current in its depths. Her heart beats to a rhythm that calls to him, like the ebb and flow of the tide to the shore. Like the tide he is drawn to her, with the same strength as the moon that commands her. 

And he is drowning.

He is grateful that her face is the first thing he sees when he opens his, and he thinks to himself that if this is the closest to heaven he could ever get, he could die happy.The tears welling in her eyes could have been oceans themselves as they gazed down at him. 

He wanted to reach for her and wipe those tears away and hold her in his arms.

“Thank you, Katara,” he whispers instead. He had been so scared that he had lost her, still scared of the thought of ever losing her.

And his heart ached, but not from the lightning that struck him.

It made him want to cry, too.

With a trembling voice and a relieved smile, she manages to choke out, “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” He could feel her healing touch on his chest, and the tips of her fingers clench tighter to his skin. He didn’t think she could get any closer to his heart than she was at that moment. 

Falling in love was scary, like jumping off a cliff with no bottom in sight. But he had already been lingering already on the edge, so he let himself go.

He could only trust that the ocean in her eyes would break his fall.


End file.
